Meleanor
Meleanor is the non-binary ship between Eleanor Shellstrop and Michael from The Good Place fandom. Canon Season 1 Michael is amicable toward Eleanor, welcoming her into the Good Place after a life of supposed kindness and philanthropy. He informs her that her good deeds in life have earned her a spot in the Good Place for afterlife. Despite realizing that her placement was a mistake, Eleanor does not reveal this fact to Michael. Throughout her time in the Good Place, Eleanor sees Michael as a well meaning, if not slight bumbling, architect. Eleanor's actions often cause havoc around the Good Place, which send Michael into a panicked mess, wondering what is going wrong. Though she feels guilty about this, Eleanor does not reveal that she is the cause in order to avoid the Bad Place. At the end of the season, when everyone is arguing, Eleanor finally notices Michael's deception. Michael is amazed that she had been able to see through him and foil his plans. Realizing that he has failed this time, Michael resets the world and everyones' memories. Season 2 Soon after the first reset, Eleanor discovers the truth of the neighborhood again. Michael keeps resetting the world, trying to get it right, but every time, someone realizes that they are in the Bad Place. With Michael's entire existence on the line, he makes a deal with Eleanor; to become a better person, he will participate in ethics lessons with her. However, this proves a difficult task for the demon who has only known torture and cruelty. However, throughout these lessons, Michael bonds with the humans and begins to care for them as friends. Their friendship is tested when Sean, a demon higher up, shows up and congratulates Michael. Sean has no idea but the over eight hundred resets, and believes the second attempt was a success. Michael plays along, and treats his newfound friends as if he had been torturing them the whole time. Everyone but Eleanor believes Michael has turned on them. However, Eleanor still has faith in him, and she catches on to the messages he left them. The humans are able to escape detection by hiding under the train, and Michael cries, telling them how worried he was about them. Now, their next goal is to reach the Judge. To do so, they all must have a pin to pass through the portal. Michael gets some pins, but there are not enough for everyone. Tahani, Jason, and Chidi had already passed through, and it's just Michael and Eleanor remaining. Michael realizes that the solution to the Trolley Problem is to sacrifice oneself; he takes off his own pin, and giving it to Eleanor, he pushes her through the portal. After the humans' deaths are reverted, Eleanor starts to become a better person, but she soon falls back into her own ways. Michael appears before her as a bartender. Though she has no memory of him, he gives her a hint, which leads her to Chidi. Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION :Eleanor/Michael on FanFiction.Net :